


Rain

by That_Ginger_004



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [11]
Category: The 100
Genre: Cause cliches are what I do best, F/M, Legends will be told about them, Making Out, Ugh, in the rain, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Ginger_004/pseuds/That_Ginger_004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some day, stories will be written about them. Some day, people will whisper around a fire the legend of Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin. About how they were among the first of their people to stand on the ground for ninety seven years; about how they courageously fought in a war when they were barely adults; about how they turned to each other when they needed comfort. The versions of the stories will change and change, but one thing will remain the same in all of them - the rain. The rain that opened their eyes and changed their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So the beginning part of this was based off my creative writing assignment at school this year (I use the term 'based off' very loosely. I sorta just copied and pasted, then edited it to third person...). We had to create a character, so I created this girl dancing in the rain, and this man standing and watching her and wondering how she could still be so pure in this evil world. I was re-reading it earlier, and I thought it was perfect for a Bellarke fic, so I rewrote it to fit. Anyway, enough back story. Please comment any thoughts and/or improvements, and as always, thanks for reading :3 Have a nice life!

There was rain falling around Clarke. It bounced off the grass around her and embraced her with its movements. Its distinctive scent filled her nostrils, and its touch made her feel alive. Her head was tilted skywards, laughter was bubbling from her pale pink lips. Her hair tumbled like a waterfall down her back, and her bright blue eyes were alight with an almost feverish joy. She was absolutely radiant, and she gave off an almost ethereal vibe. Bellamy was watching her from the entrance of his cabin, and he was amazed that anyone could be out in such a storm. As if sparked by his thoughts, a flash of lightning lit up the gloomy sky, a rumble of thunder followed quickly after. Clarke wasn’t fazed though, and much to his surprise, she started spinning around in circles, dancing and laughing in joy. It was like he was watching a bird; she was just as graceful and light on her feet. He half expected her to grow wings and take flight. If angels were real, he thought, then this would be what they look like. Bellamy sighed, and stepped out into the rain, walking towards her. 

“Princess!” he calls, and he hates to disturb her. 

It’s the first time he’s seen her so happy since… Well, forever. She’s always been so worried about everyone, so caught up in how they’re doing, that he’s never actually seen her act solely for herself. Especially since the whole Finn fiasco. 

“Come inside, you’re going to get sick,” he says, reaching out and taking her arm. 

She turns and looks at him, her eyes pleading and her mouth forming a pout even as she speaks.

“Bellamy,” she whines. “You’re no fun,” 

“Oh, I think you’ll find that I’m plenty of fun,” he whispers huskily, sliding his hand to hers.

She laughs, and twines her fingers in his. “Dance with me, Bell!” she says, grinning.

He grins back, and slowly starts dancing. He feels slightly self conscious - he’s never been much of a dancer - but as the time wears on he starts feeling more and more into it. They dance to a tune only they can hear, laughing and twirling and sliding around on the muddy ground. The rain pours down like a never ending drum beat, and with Clarke in his arms and everyone sane inside, Bellamy has never felt happier. He stares at her, and becomes aware of all the little things that make her who she is. With the rain dripping down her face and her clothes sticking to her skin, she’s never looked more radiant in all the time he’s known her. 

“What are you staring at?” she laughs after a while, her eyes questioning.

“You,” he answers truthfully, and he figures that he might as well tell her what he thinks. “You’re so beautiful,” 

He can see her blush, and she seems flustered and unsure of what to do. She ducks her head and bites her lip. 

“Thanks,” she says, her eyes shining like sapphires. 

His arms are around her still, and it’s her that pulls him closer. She rests her head on his chest, and he wraps his arms around her tightly, her warmth comforting in the freezing rain. They stand like that for a long moment, until she looks up at him suddenly. He is just about to form a question, when she kisses him. To say he’s shocked is an understatement, but through his disbelief he has the sense to kiss her back. She tastes like the strawberries they harvested earlier that week, and she smells of the rain falling all around them. She bunches a hand in his wet hair, her nails scratching at his scalp, and then she does something unspeakable with her tongue. He moans in appreciation, and bites softly on her lower lip in retaliation. She whimpers quietly, and he smirks against her lips, then leaves a trail of kisses down to her neck, where he stops and sucks. 

“God, Bell,” she breathes, her grip on him tightening.

Spurred on by her reaction, he speeds up, nipping and sucking, and it isn’t long before she has a hickey marking her as his. She pulls him to her lips again, and it’s frantic; messy and hot, filled with passion and unspoken words. When they finally pull apart, Bellamy no longer feels cold. Quite the opposite, in fact. It’s as though Clarke was the final spark he needed to light the fire inside of him, and now it’s lit, it will never burn out. He stares at her, and she stares back, and they’re both breathing heavily, lips swollen and eyes burning with need.

“Do you want to--” he starts.

“Yes,” she cuts him off. “God, yes,”

And so they stumble into his cabin, losing clothes and roaming hands. Through each other, they fill the cracks in their hearts, and just for one night, they let themselves be normal. And with the rain beating a tattoo on the roof, and thunder booming loud and clear outside, there isn’t even anyone to hear their frenzied desires.

 

*****

 

The next morning, Abby stumbles into Bellamy’s cabin, filled with worry for her daughter, and she finds the pair of them lying in bed. Thankfully, they had the sense to get dressed before falling asleep, so any uncomfortable situations there were avoided. Bellamy has his arm slung around Clarke, and he refuses to let go, even when Abby tries to pry his arm off of her daughter. They’re both sleeping peacefully, and she’s curled into his side. They’ll wake up later and be embarrassed and awkward around each other for a day or so, and then they’ll both get sick and turn to the other for comfort. 

See, they need each other, these two rebels. They might not know it, or refuse to acknowledge it, but when it really comes down to it, they each need the other to balance them out. They’re the perfect team, and some day, stories will be written about them. Some day, people will whisper around a fire the legend of Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin. About how they were among the first of their people to stand on the ground for ninety seven years; about how they courageously fought in a war when they were barely adults; about how they turned to each other when they needed comfort. The versions of the stories will change and change, but one thing will remain the same in all of them - the rain. The rain that opened their eyes and changed their lives forever. And really, what else could do it? 


End file.
